Messiah in Nasuverse
by RoSeSBlooMerS
Summary: This is my first writing fanfic sorry for bad grammer messiah somehow had been transport to nasuverse. And involved a certain secret war. What will change in his presence
1. Chapter 1 Been rewrite

**This chapter had been rewrite I do not own fate and persona**

 _ **...PROLOGUE...**_

I wish to tell you a story it's about a young boy knewn as **A Fool.** But do not made mistake this is not ordinary **Fool**

But **A** **Fool** who can controlled Angels, Demons, God, Heroes, Monster and other Myths.

 **A Fool** who fought **A Goddess of Night** (I think she Omnipotent) **and Creator of Death** (Which i'm believe it's System of Death) by himself and won.

 **A Fool** who sacrifice his life for sake his friends, Humanity, World.

 **A Fool** who become **One With World** or simply say **All Existence.**

And **Fool** were name is ****** *******

* * *

 _ **Unknown P.O.V**_

"How long i been here? and how much time has passed...?A decades No Eternity or maybe even longer." Which he don't even care anymore.

He still remember he watch his friends slowly grow old eventually die and he watched his world slowly broke apart destroy planet it's self due' it's time has come. There nothing he could do, only he accept it with full sorrow. And right now he reside where the thing called concept such as life, death, time don't exist here.

But he not alone' all his persona met during his journey with him and interact with him. Sea of Souls where all legend and stories Man either World, such as Heroes, Gods, Demons and which where currently i am reside which i am become **Superme Ruler(** been forced **) .**

Of course sometime when Demons, Angel, Gods and other does get along their started fighting(I mean they Destroyed and Created Universe) each other just to solve their conflict(bet). Many of my persona(mostly Pixies and Faeries) told me that i only one can do it.

"Most of us like you, serve you, respect or merely terrified of you power" they told me. I know its laws and foundational principles of universe. And i was able to surpass them. So I act as a mediator of The Sea of Souls. Calming everyone with words or force, if needed. This was how i lived till now or forever.

Until something appear front him it's...

"What is this... A light?" he watch a tiny light in front him with curious. But he knew there something wrong.

Before he could do anything the light begin grow from small to gigantic mass of light surround him and started to pull him inside.

"Thanatos, Orpheus What! is h-happening. before he get any answer as the pull got stronger he started being suck like a vacuum. With that _Minato Arisato_ a _messiah_ dissapear alongside with gigantic mass of light from  Great Seal

* * *

 _ **(Scene Break)**_

 _ **"Uknown Place"**_

Minato slowly begin gain back his consciousness. He woke up and try to standing until he feel body in immense pain trough all his body and immediately electrified as his entire nervous system reactivated in an instantly.

He gasping for breath struggling to move as his body numb from misused for way longer than several hours still refused to respond to him, allowing his blood to flow back into his veins which gave the feel pain for normal human would feel like a thousand of needle pierce through his entire body.

Minato hold back his scream and try to move but the best thing to do was lay down breathe slowly and allow the pain to gone the initial numbness that presided over left pain to his body gone he was able to concentrate on what was happening to him, or better yet what had happened to him.

Minato slowly got up positioned himself on nearby stone pillar allow him to sit up.

Minato look around him immediately remember the thought came to him as to how he was here in the first place. He saw massive of light its feel like pouring on him then he being suck like a vacuum. Then he look up to skies.

"It seem to be night... Wait! night. Then he look all around him

Minato realized that the area he currently woke up behind dirty alley in middle night, he look at nearby trashcan there are broken mirror he begin pick up to look. Minato note to himself he still wear the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, accented with a loose black bow tie.

Then he begin started walk out from alley. Then he began started walk out from alley. The moment came out from alley the first thing he saw was shop, a shop such as bakery, restaurant, flower shop and many more

"This is really earth, b-but how-" he cut his thought then he come with conclusion that he at another world or parallel, but the more importantly

"but how can i been here?" he remember he become **Great Seal** for purpose to separate _Nyx_ and _Erebus_ contact each other _ **.**_ Without wasted much time he start search the thing called to the sea of souls in dire hope that at least one would answer.

He looked so far deep inside Seas of Souls just for a glimmer of what he once held. He called their names both inside of his mind and out loud hoping beyond hope that he was not alone. Then they answered.

He had expected Orpheus who had begun his journey or Thanatos who was always with him even in the end he did not expect those who inhabited his friends to appear before him.

Juno appeared behind him embracing him in a comfort of safety and kindness that her bearer would emulated.

Pixie appeared to his right healing his body and his soul with the memory of the one he loved most.

Trismegistus of which the founder of alchemy ignited his mind with memories of his best friend who in which many times failed at made him laugh.

Artemisia of Caria appeared above him looking upon him with a motherly smile who was simply glad that one who she cared for was simply safe.

Caeser the Emperor of Rome appeared above him with the world in his hand raising it as to salute an ally on a job well done if anything. Attila the hun was summoned on the edge alley, the others simply watching and with nod reassuring.

Alice came and embraced him as a brother who has been gone for a long long time. Beowulf and Orthrus did not face him yet patrolled around the alley if someone try interfering on this moment.

As soon as they had appeared they started dissapear as quickly. As beings of immense power cannot just appear in the world and without be notice, even greater power cannot simply be brought into the world and without change the world around it.

He saw it as they appeared the very world was warping itself as though they're very presence distorted the very world around them. Which makes sense all things considered as the realm where they were summoned was a pocket dimension used by the aspect of death to bring upon the end of the world not the mortal world in itself.

The only reason Minato was able to summon them at all was due to the final power given to him The Universe arcana which allows one to make the impossible to possible. After their appearances he looked deep within the Sea of Souls and felt them each and every one which had aided him on his journey.

There were even others those which were a foreign presence in his psychic but drawn to him others who resided inside of the Sea of Souls he remained. There are one entity reside with him this, entity who latched to his soul as if it belonged to him and only him. This entity she would swore protect him and shelter from time, sickness, and injury.

Until minato decided his soul would not leave his body could be harmed yes as it was still human but his soul that would only be relinquished until he asked for it to be so. That is the gift minato was given when ones friend is death one can choose when he will pass on.

Minato then checked his pockets for anything that could have been leftover from before he became the seal. In his right pocket he found a velvet key a silver shade of blue but instead of shining like it always did the light was gone. The light was dead. The meaning was clear to him as his time at the velvet room had ended.

He would never find that mysterious door so out of place anymore. He reached into his left pocket and found the odd shaped silver pistol S.E.E.S initialed . Behind pocket found his wallet still barely six thousand yen in notes and coins.

After few hour he explore the city and sun begin rise, he asked many local residents about the Kirijo Corporation. Bystanders, police officials, even children not one recognized nor even acknowledged the name or the corporation which clear he at another world.

Minato walked through street until he saw newspaper stand(still not open yet)

minato then ventured into nearby newspaper stand pick abandon newspaper inside trashcan read that the date was 1994. that would make 2 year old right now but this not his world. He begin walked away, while sitting down at a town bench in the riverside park,he was wondering what to do with his life now.

He at another world, that was he thinking in his mind. Was there a reason for him to be in this world or could be there another disaster he need prevented at all cost.

It's very confusing then something come to his mind.

"could b-be a-a new life" a new beginning, a world where the supernatural and world shaking powers did not exist(Sadly it exist) and he simply had to do the one thing he gave his friends and everyone else.

A chance to live a normal life. He didn't really know how to feel about that. It wasn't that this idea in itself was unappealing because it wasn't. Minato was just lost he had no friends, connections, history, anything in this world that he could connect himself to anything else.

A blank state to apply name himself once again, a **Fool Arcana** once again on his journey but he won't forget his friend altrough he in this world.

Fuuka, Aigis, and Ken. They would want him to find his place(live peacefully) in this world and be happy.

Akihiko and Mitsuru would tell him to be should go enroll in school by any means necessary and go out into the world to achieve great things like become the founder or leader of an incredible corporation.

Junpei and Ryoji on the other hand would give him a thumbs up and"persuade" him to become a king among men or in general terms build a harem. To which he would immediately shut down the memory and knowledge of what they would tell(forced) him was a comfort in itself.

Such bonds can transcended death and life a little block as space and time couldn't come in between came to an answer. This was a new start and a new life and Minato would live this life just the way he wanted a quiet and comforting life. He gave his life so everyone could continue so he should to even if it was limited.

* * *

 **Well minato in this fic very OP but he will holding back. i think i will make multi-cross any suggestion?**

 **Can someone tell me about Third true magic/Heaven Feel about it i still not understand yet It's said able revival of the soul and materialization of it and separating it from the flow of Akasha right... pls correct me if wrong**

 **well about minato strength it will be later well this atually Inspired from _king of soul_ Cranox king. ****so enjoyed.**

 **...SAYONARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry late for update i hope u enjoyed! I do not owe fate or persona 3**

 _ **Chapter 2 : Life & War**_

In a corner inside a small cafe in M _iyama Town,_ a blue haired young boy was reading a newspaper with undivided attention.

He had charming face with grey eyes and his hair were deep blue which resemble sea with his bangs covering his right eye.

On the table in front him, empty plates and bowls stacked together, were creating small tower and the amount plates and bowls were more than sixty or seventy' due he has very high metabolism that allow him to eat as much he want without gaining to much weight. Beside the empty plates is Minato Arisato who is reading a newspaper after he just eating.

While he reading he ignored all look around him. The female population stared at him with admiration and longing. Meanwhile male population stared at him jealousy.

It's been week he in this world, he already rent apartment and buy daily necessity and meal for living and minato take part-time job in a small cafe, He don't need worry about his citizenship as he'd managed slipped a fake paper for his citizenship and hack it into the national database in the bureaucracy building, creating a false identity for him.

Minato Arisato

An orphan who his parent died in incident car crash ten year ago, 

stop schooling at grade 9 and take part-time job at a small cafe.

There no Omnipotent Goddess wanted to end humanity, no STREGA, no Shadow and he can lived peacefully but... he clearly wrong there were several mysteries about this city.

One was make him unease it was that a homicidal maniac was breaking into people's homes then horrifically killing them by draining away all of their blood and torturing children to such a degree that the reports refused to show any pictures or portrayals of what had happened to them.

He know there something wrong such as the killer leaving the odd symbol pentagram as soon he watch television.

There also another oddity that Minato noticed was that this city had a number of important individuals in Fuyuki city such as the Tohsaka and Matou residence who owned the largest spread of land in the entire city yet since Minato has been here has not seen nor heard about them even once.

The only reason he knew what they were was because on the city map both areas of residence were focused on the Manors themselves. Which in itself is extremely odd as a city would place notice on the street or a business but someone's house spelled incredible influence in the city, incredible arrogance of one's own standing, or most likely both considering the circumstances.

The oddest is the fact that when the moment Minato asked questions about either of them to the local residents the only answer he could ever get was that they have always been in Fuyuki city so there was no reason to investigate them. It almost seemed like everyone was deliberately avoiding the Manors.

Then minato realized that he butting into the business of two powerful families in the city he has just placed residency in while not being of this world was not the most logical action so he simply drop the subject.

It was a mild curiosity and nothing more, of course he feel something fishy. As there was the layer of the supernatural or something more in the world. It feel almost like Dark Hour yet different somehow which explained why he was able to summon his personas in the first it was though he reminded himself that this was not his world and these were not the people he saved.

He was a visitor to this world not a resident. He would not interfere unless he felt it right to do so and only in the most special of circumstances, he would not invade on the privacy and lives of others, and he would not seek out this worlds secrets as they were for the people of this world to discover not an outsider.

But he have feeling something will happen to this city and he got involved. if truth then he preparly will overcome the obstacle.

Minato got up then walked out from the cafe started to go certain place which gave him peace.

* * *

 **(SceneBreak)**

 _ **Fuyuki Harbor**_

Every night Minato would go to the harbor late at night simply to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet the harbor. It was a special time to where he could just remember his friends and form pseudo conversations(talk to his persona) in his head relaying his day to them and how they would react to his actions during.

Others would see this as an insane practice or a state of grieving and Minato would not deny those accusations as they were both true to an extent it allowed him to grieve in a way that was comfortable to him.

After his world ended he haven't see Erebus anymore, it make sense since Erebus Erebus is a personification(sustain all) of humanities wish(desired) to die. He don't know what happen to _Nyx_ since he no longer being **Great Seal.**

Behind some large barges and containers in the harbor Minato laid down on the container and simply looking out admiring the full moon and ocean in his vision.

It was a truly serene sight at the glow of the moon reflected on the surface of the water. What he enjoyed the most though was that the time right now was 12:00 Midnight and the moon was not glowing with malevolence, the sky was not green as though filled with a sickness, and the water of the world was blue and not poisoned with blood. In this world there was no Dark Hour and that itself was worth celebrating.

In the middle of his recollection of memories he heard a peculiar it's like a clash impacts of steel meeting steel in a continuous cacophony of the barge where he was sitting at right now then he take a peek, then minato suprises there were 2 individuals dueling with blades. Not just any blades but a sword and a spear from the sounds that assaulted his eardrums.

He wondering why would anyone in this day and age settle disputes with medieval weapons rather than firearms? This made no sense. Curiosity overcame Minato as he stood up moved from behind the barge too look at the spectacle.

What he saw invited more curiosity into his mind. Then he saw another one but she was pure white in the sense that her hair, clothes, everything on her was white as bone except her eyes which were pure red.

To the side were the ones dueling. The other girl was a beauty blond haired green eyes and she was wearing is a battle dress and equipped with armor similar to what a knight would place upon their body had aura of authority which similarity to mitsuru possessed.

she was holding or lack of is what should be said in term invisible but her hands gave the impression of holding a weapon altrough her was nothing yet Minato could see the faint glow in her hands.

Another one was he have a handsome man if anything could be said about his face, he was dressed in to be some sort of tight fitting green armor. were wielding two spears. The longer of the two was bright red and covered in what appeared to be veins and the other was golden in appearance.

The moment he take a glance at them they begin noticed him

* * *

-Authors note-

Well here is the second chapter I am sorry that it took awhile to upload but school got in the way also it is my first story as I said before so please bare with me.

Beyond that we have a bit of a character introduction in the form of a few people that I have planned to play a big role also I have not played Persona in awhile so I might get some things wrong. Sorry i busy play Valkyrie Crusade if u know what i mean all character VC IS REALLY CUTE it nearly make me pedo right now xD!

Please review and comment on anything that you have questions about I read and appreciate all reviews though try not to flame please. Next chapter will be out soon hopefully if school is willing.


End file.
